Abduction's Snippets from Life
by Ravwrin
Summary: Snippets from the story Abduction and Finding a Way that go through the life of several of the characters in the story of Abduction.  Little in betweens of the days on Bez and the space station.
1. CADIE and GIR Strike Again!

So, I've been on a bit of a hiatus because I've hit a small wall on my story. At least the main chapters of the main story. I haven't been completely idle though. I have little snippets of stories, drabbles you'd probably say, that I've written to try and help me with my problem of lack of inspiration. Needless to say it hasn't helped me much but who cares? You guys get a little insight into the little everyday occurrences that happened throughout the crew's life. There's snippets here and there that can be placed throughout the story, pick a spot and it can probably go there. There may even be little snippets that are for future references of the story. And just so you guys know, these really aren't in any specific order either.

Anyway, you know the drill of how my stories usually go so I'm not going to go into that. On with the snippet!

* * *

CADIE and GIR sat on a tree branch in the greenhouse giggling like mad after their latest bout of mischief and mayhem on board Bez. This time it included spray cheese, whip cream and a certain amount of shoes mixed with oil and a tarp. How they came about all this without catching the attention of any of the crew without a hitch was mind boggling.

A yelp from somewhere on the ship followed by cursing in several languages sent the duo into another fit of giggles and cackles. A shout of a failed warning, several muffled yelps and curses only made it worse.

Kicking her legs back and forth watching people walk through the gardens CADIE caught a glimpse of GIR looking at her. She gave him a sweet smile before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing the SIR to blush.

CADIE giggled at the sight before going back to humming and kicking her feet back and forth on their branch hide away.

GIR put his hand on top of her's before joining in on the nonsensical song that she had started to hum. Both curst out into a fit of giggles as they heard a giant shout of warning before more cursing was heard.

"GIR! CADIE! I'm going to kill you two!" The Captain of the ship shouted. Which only made them cackle harder, almost falling out off of the tree branch.

* * *

A little picture of these two on my deviantart site which you'll find the link of in my bio, may update them soon though because I feel like it! lol, Please review! I looooove reviews!


	2. Just Gone

Rachel rolled her shoulders as she walked into her room. She had just come back from the gym after letting some frustration out after another petty little spat between her and James. Things were rocky between them and she didn't see a way to fix things between them. It brought tears to her eyes to think they'd been through so much and yet they had crumbled fast. Faster than Rachel could believe possible in an eerie way.

In her gut she knew it was because she had chosen Wren over James to Captain the ship. But Wren had been the best choice. She knew the ship better than any of them. And her gut feeling also knew that Wren would continue to be the best choice for the job. She wasn't about to deny her gut feeling either. It'd saved her so far through all of this hell.

It was all in the way Wren caressed the walls of the ship as they would walk through the halls. Or how she would lounge in one of the chairs when they were relaxing, trying to keep the fresh memories of the slave ship away. She was just the better choice of all of them.

Rachel paused just inside the doorway of the room and looked about the room to only notice that several of James' things were gone. She sank to the floor biting her lip to stop a sob from escaping her lips.

Rachel didn't even think to look for a note. She knew there wouldn't be any.

* * *

I feel like posting a little snippet every day so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to enjoy this! And if you're lost, read the stories. Then you can place them easily.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Wren wasn't sure what exactly woke her that night. She sat up anyway and looked about with a slight frown trying to place what exactly was wrong. It took her a moment to find that the room was lit better than it should be at this time of night.

Looking over the edge of the bed she blinked as GIR blinked up at her. He waved meekly at her and she rose a brow at him.

"Master kicked me out, can I sleep here?" he theatrically whispered to her.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, just stay on your side. Ok?"

He nodded and jumped onto the bed causing Wren to bounce slightly. He cuddled onto the pillow beside her and seemingly fell asleep almost immediately.

She watched for a moment before laying down herself. She wiggled a bit before getting comfortable and just as she was falling asleep again, she felt GIR move to cuddle into her chest. He sighed placing his head under her chin and a hand over her heart. He sighed again, "Night Mistress."

Wren stilled, shocked for a moment then smiled as she cuddled him close. "Night GIR."

They both fell asleep without a problem after that.

* * *

Come on, who can't say no to GIR when he's being so sweet? Say it with me, "Awwwwww!" *dies of cute overload*


	4. Cherished Calm

Lak hmmed as she looked out over the garden on Bez. This was only one of the handfuls of times she could count of seeing anything like these gardens. Gardens of any sort on ships were rare. Except for hydroponic gardens for food, but this was different. This garden was just for enjoyment and those were rarely heard of.

Almost as if they weren't on a ship a slight breezed ruffled her antenna startling her. There was something special about this ship and as she relaxed she was very happy she was on it. At least it was one happy experience she could cherish.

* * *

A very short drabble, it's actually 4 words over a hundred word drabble amazingly. I like the crazy Lak but sometimes I could imagine her just being chill like this. I hope it's just not me though.


	5. The Ultimatum

He was grumbling, yes grumbling, as he walked down one of the corridors that made up Bez's inner structure. He still couldn't believe Rachel picked her over him. Even after weeks of thinking about it, it still bugged the hell out of him. By now though it was more than a slight irritation. He was, more pissed off than anything now.

She didn't believe in him enough to take on the responsibility of the ship. Well fine by him

But it should be him the crew solely looked to for answers. Him to lead them into battle, to celebrate victory with.

Maybe, he could still be Captain of Bez… He could make it look like an accident or something. Or he could…

(I would not finish that thought if I were you,) Bez growled within his mind. (And I'm giving you the option since Rachel has such strong feeling for you to both leave the ship and never come back. Or I can kill you right now. Because I will not have you harm Wren.)

"_And what would you do if I did try something_?" James asked silently clenching his fist at his side and a scowl running across his face.

(You James, do not want to find that out,) Bez growled deeply enough that James could feel it through the soles of his feet.

He sneered as he turned on his heel. Who needed this when he was perfectly fine on his own. He didn't even need that traitor who chose someone else over him.

* * *

Yeah... I thought everyone would like to know what happened to James. That's about all really. Comments come in handy guys.


	6. Hasty Plans

The Tallests stood watching the other ship dock. They were so nervous about this meeting that their chips were untouched. That was a first in a long time. They were always up for their favorite snack.

"What do we do Red?"

"What we always do Purple. Take them out before they get us."

"But what if we get the wrong one?"

"We take them all out then…"

"If you're sure about this."

"I'm positive. It's killed or be killed. And I plan to survive."

* * *

Hastily made plans never turn out right. REEEVIEEEEW! I'm a review whore. I'm tickled pink when I get them.


	7. Pouce

Rachel grinned evilly as she picked up a laser pointer. She wondered if Wren had the same reaction as a regular cat. And there was only one way to find out.

With a high degree of stealth she snuck into Wren's room. Thankfully Wren's back was to her as she entered the room. A very quiet click and a pin prick of red light hit the other side of the sofa across from Wren.

She seemed to pause midway at looking at a vid she was reading. Her ears, which had been laid back, flicked forward and she slightly tilted her head to the side. Laying everything down to the side she leaned forward to investigate the strange dot.

Rachel's grin only got wider as she wiggled the light a little. Wren's head moves as well. She slowly shifted into a crouch position and even wiggled her butt like a real cat would. Rachel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Suddenly Wren pounced and chased the light exactly like her pets had on Earth and she couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Wren paused mid chase to look over the back of the couch with a glare.

"I'm going to kill you," Wren growled as she leapt over the back of the couch toward Rachel.

* * *

Honestly, I could see Wren doing this. For like a feline than human.


	8. Quiet Moments

"_It was moments like this that I seem to like the best_," I thought to myself sighing contently. Zim in our sleep had somehow wiggled down the bed enough to rest his forehead against my chest and had an arm slung across my waist.

I ran my fingers across his antenna softly and felt him sigh against my stomach. My fingers continued their path down the back of his skull feeling the smoothness of his skin upon my fingertips only to rest upon his neck. Zim relaxed more in his sleep and pulled me even closer than I thought possible. I smiled contently, kissed the top of Zim's head and sighed.

It was definitely moments like these that I enjoyed the most.

* * *

Short and sweet. Everyone go awwwwww...


	9. Hidden Attacks

Grace looked into her room cautiously. She knew the two mad SIRs were up to something but she still had not figured out what. And this week was worse because she felt as if they were targeting her more than usual.

She searched the room twice to make sure they were not in there before she started to strip for her shower. Grace was bound and determined to have a relaxing shower and by god she was going to have it.

Closing the shower door she programed the temp and waited for the shower to start.

She paused as the shower head gave an odd gurgle. Then screamed as something warm, slimy, and disgusting splattered over the top of her head. Grace knew she did not want to know exactly what she was covered in as she wiped the goop out of her face.

"I'm going to kill those two!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while flinging goo off her fingers into the bottom of the shower.

* * *

Poor Grace. That's all I have to say.


	10. The Good Out of the Bad

Curtis relaxed against the back of the tub in the spa. He loved this spa and he couldn't believe that the ship had a fairly large spa. Enough to make some resorts on Earth die with envy.

He frowned though. Earth. It seems like a very vague memory though it had only been a year or so since this whole tip had started. He thought he had belonged surface side before this. He couldn't even imagine leaving his small little area of the states to travel like this. Now he was traveling amongst the stars with several different types of aliens, fighting to save several plants and the races that call them home.

He paused in his thoughts as he watched Rachel walk his way. "_But some good things come from the bad,_" He thought. "_I wouldn't have Rachel if I weren't on this trip._"


	11. Bad Day Melts Away

A scowl was deep set on Zim's face as he stalked the halls back to the Officer's living hall. This day was not going well and all he wanted was to get to his room before anything else could happen. But as soon as he got there he found his door locked.

"What the hell?" he growled lowly.

(The SIRs Zim. I thought you'd rather not like to enter that mess. I will have to take a couple hours to clean it fully for you. I'm sorry,) Bez apologized silently.

All Zim could do was beat his head against the wall in frustration. After a few moments he stopped and turned to rest against the wall he was just beating his head against. He sighed before walking across the hall to knock on Wren's door. It opened without a pause and Zim entered while running a hand over his antenna.

He froze as the door slid shut quietly behind her. Wren stood there with a smile and a small cake on a platter in her hands.

"Heard you had a bad day," she said softly holding up the cake. "Thought you'd like a good surprise to come out of a bad day."

All the wrongs of the day flowed out of his system as he smiled at her. "Thank you," he said gratefully, a small smile gracing his lips.


	12. Captain's Concerns

I looked about the mess hall and frowned slightly. This was just too many people. I was not comfortable with so many moving about so erratically. It was a miracle that I was still sitting down in the same spot I started at. I was so uncomfortable with the noise and the movement. A Captain wasn't supposed to have a fear of crowds like I am. A Captain was supposed to be above her fears.

* * *

So so short. But I like it.


	13. Dream World

It was that dream again. The one with the forest and the beasts. She wasn't sure what exactly this meant but this couldn't be natural. She always forgot them when she woke up too. Well, sometimes she forgot them. Other times she knew she dreamt something important but could never really remember what it was until it was too late. A little like déjà vu.

The brush around her shuddered and her shoulder's tensed. Out of the brush came a dragon winged cat. The same one in every dream.

"It's good to see you again Rachel," it smiled as it made it's way over to her.

"And you Lecharel," Rachel replied. "Why do I always forget these dreams?"

"Because you know as well as I, that you feel you aren't ready to wield the power gifted to you before the time is right," Lecharel replied

"I knew you were going to say that," Rachel sighed as her shoulders slumped slightly.

The winged feline gave a small laugh before laying upon the ground. "Are you ready for your next lesson then?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Rachel nodded as she sat across from Lecharel.

* * *

*gasp* What is this? Never! I'm adding twists and turns and loops! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I hope those that really liked my main story will be happy. Within the next couple of weeks I plan on reposting Tranmission One: Abduction: Recoded. It will be the story but updated. I decided that I wanted to keep the old story up because of the reviews and the lapse factor. I like seeing how horrible I was and how much better I think I am now. I still have a bit of work though but still be on the look out. There will be more Zim, more drama, and more explosions!


	14. Guy Talk

"Oh come off it Zim. Like you could have done that," Curtis laughed.

"Like hell. Half the Irken population wanted my head for that stunt," Zim huffed.

Curtis only laughed harder. "I still don't believe that you could have done that."

"Ask any Irken on board, they'll tell you exactly what I've told you," Zim said taking a long drag from the bottle that was in his hand.

Curtis could only laugh as the Irken across from him sulked slightly though he smiled through it as well. Buys night had been the perfect idea to just relax and bullshit. Sometimes they just needed to bullshit the day away.

* * *

You have to imagine what exactly they are talking about. I have not a clue. I just know that they're doing the usual guy bsing which sometimes something needed to just relax. Got to love it.


	15. Stolen Bases

"So, what do we have again?" I asked tilting my head to the side to look at the odd ship within the screen.

"A slave ship that's been taken over by the slaves," Wren said with a smile gracing her face as she rested against the arm of her Captain's chair.

"How did they do that with the lights?" I chuckled.

"I'm not sure but that's funny as hell," Wren laughed.

"Should we offer any help?"

"I think it would only be polite. If anything we need to save the poor slavers."

I laughed, "Never abduct geeks." I reread the lights and could only laugh harder.

"**ALL UR BASES BELONG TO US! WE WILL PWN YOU TOO!**"

* * *

I couldn't help it! I had to add the last line. I just couldn't believe that it hadn't happened before now.


	16. Staying Up

A hand ran through my hair gently, fingers brushing lightly over my ears making me shiver just a little. I murmured contently and shifted just a little. Fingers traced my jaw and I began to purr as they began scratching just under my chin.

Sleepily I opened my eyes and yawned as Zim smiled at me from his seat on the floor beside the couch I had been sleeping on.

"Going to sleep on the couch all night or would you like to join me in bed?"

I nuzzled his ungloved hand yawning again. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Just sorta did while waiting for you to get off duty."

He smiled even brighter and leaned in to kiss me softly. "Thank you," he murmured against my lips.

"For what?" I asked smiling as he pulled away.

"For waiting up for me Grashe."

"I fell asleep though."

"You still waited up. That's all that matters," he said as he picked me up to carry me to our bed.

* * *

I think I like these moments the best in the snippets. It's depressing that I hadn't included more in the main stories. Hindsight doesn't help now. I'll make it through though.


	17. The Madness Hiding Brilliance

CADIE was intelligent, a bit on the crazy and unpredictable side, but quite intelligent. She knew what happened to her; she remembered everything that had happened when she was put in to a SIR's body. Every little painful detail of what happened.

So it wasn't any doubt as to why she was slightly mad. Mad like a March Hare or the Hatter in Alice in Wonderland.

Being mad wasn't so horrible though. She thought as she watched people go about their day on Bez. It means people don't expect anything from you. You can attack and no one's the wiser till it's too late.

She grinned madly. "_It's a good thing I'm on Wren's side,_" she thought. "_I don't know what they'd do if I wasn't._"

* * *

Didn't think CADIE was a plotter did you? Ha! Take that! I finally got to typing up more of these! I'm proud of myself. More to come!


	18. What Now?

Wren frowned as she looked at the small bridge with it's just made Captain's seat. It was very simple but she felt as time went on it would become more. But right now her mind was on everything that had happened and how it still seemed so very unreal. Part of her was worried she'd wake up back on the slave ship or back on Earth and that this, that everything, was a dream.

She shivered a bit. She really didn't want it all to be a dream. Or even a cosmic toss together. She thought as she turned to look out at the stars.

What was worse was the hovering question of what now. What was going to happen now that they were here?

* * *

So... Yeah... I promised Abduction Recoded... It's getting there. I'm sort of searching for a summer job because college classes demand money and with my luck I probably won't be able to take my class too. It all depends on money... Damn. Anyway, more Short Stories to come. But... I'd like to know if anyone has a prompt for me writing a short I'm all for it. Send me suggestions! Send me a lot of suggestions!


	19. Name Calling

"Part of me wants to kill you at the moment," Rachel growled into Wren's ear.

"Now, don't act that way," Wren laughed. "You were the one who chased me."

"So it's your fault."

"You should have known better."

"Still your fault."

"Liar."

"Bitch."

"Skank!"

"Whore!"

"Mud licker!"

"Slime eater!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How the hell did we get stuck in a chute?"

"I always thought we had ways to prevent people from getting stuck."

"I thought we did too."

"I still hate you."

* * *

Yeah, I'm sorry I just love this chapter. Especially when Wren and Rachel are fighting.


	20. Beachy Observations

Rachel and Wren were reclined back, feet propped up and an umbrella keeping at least a little of the sun off of them.

"It's kinda nice just to have girl time," Rachel sighed as she tilted her head back, a few strands of hair getting caught by the breeze on the beach.

"If we didn't have at least a little time with just us we'd try to kill someone," Wren smiled as she turned the page of the vid she was reading.

"Don't tell me you're still working even now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Nope, no work. Reading a novel," Wren laughed. "I can now check it off my things to do in life."

"Read a book?"

"Not just read a book. Read a novel on an exotic sandy beach."

"Oh."

"And have a very good looking boyfriend come toward me without a shirt on."

"Rachel glanced up to see that Zim was in fact coming toward them void of any shirt. The muscle he seemed to have gained while on Bez shown quite well. Along with the lightly golden tone that he picked up while lounging on the beach.

"You know, it's moments like this that I almost envy you," she muttered toward her best friend.

"I envy me too sometimes," Wren laughed.


	21. Content

Bez was content. That could only be the feeling he was feeling at the moment. Content.

He had a Captain who he was quite attached to. As deep as a bond as they could have. This is what his passed as memories at least.

He'd do anything for her and his crew.

He may not have others of his kind but the flicker of the lives living on board were all the family he needed for now. He was content with that.


	22. Living Ship

Never let it be said that the ship of Lak's wasn't slightly intelligent. Not an artificial intelligence mind you, but a full blown, actually living, feeling ship. She knew she was sentient and knew who fathered her. Well as close to fathered as it could get with ships. She liked her crew and liked who they were. But she knew it wouldn't be enough to just stay this way forever. She wanted to become more for Lak and her crew. But she was going to have to take it slow. And maybe a dragon wasn't what she wanted to be. She'd have to think about it for a while.

"_It wouldn't do to make a hasty decision_," she thought sleepily.

She hummed contently as Lak brushed her fingers lightly over the console.

"_Yes, no hasty decisions yet._"

* * *

*gasps* What's this? A twist? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall never say more!


	23. Pictures

Grace wandered how she got convinced to watch Bren and Lace. At least she wasn't alone this time. Lak was helping her watch the two tiny terrors. Thank god they finally got on the same sleep schedule. And Lace was finally asleep after being cranky for hours.

Grace walked into the living room to see if Bren was still asleep. She smiled and stopped herself from laughing as she saw that they both were asleep. Lak's head had fallen back against the chair, her mouth wide open with a leg draped over the arm of the chair and an arm hanging over the edge. The other was supporting Bren who was drooling on her chest as he slept.

Lak was never going to live this down after Grace got a picture of it. And she would have a picture of it or else.


	24. Pouts

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why-y-y?"

"Just because I don't want things to happen like last time."

"But Rachel, I'm bored."

"Wren, we are not having another race through the ship."

"We had fun though."

"We got stuck in a chute for three hours. Hell no."

"Spoil sport."

"I know I am but at least I'm not stuck in an emergency chute."

Wren sighed then pouted.


	25. Red's Thoughts

Red frowned as his thoughts once again began to wander to other things that should definitely not be on his mind at the moment. One being mainly a Captain of one of their escapee/refugee craft they just sent out. In all honesty he couldn't remember him ever being in the front of anything and he definitely wasn't anything special it seemed. He wasn't very tall but seemed to be mid height and part of him wandered if the Captain would be tall enough so that he could rest his chin comfortably on top of his head.

Blinking as he startled himself from that line of thought, he looked about his room and ran a hand across his face. He really didn't need this now. Not in the middle of a war with a species who seemed not to have a weakness out there.


	26. We're gonna Die'

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die…."

"We are if you don't move it Human!" Lak growled as she ran.

"I told you its Grace! Get it? How hard is it to remember that?" Grace snarled back as she slid around a corner.

"Well we're going to be known as dead if you two don't shut up!"

"Shut up Warirken!" snarled Lak and Grace at the same time.

"Get us out of here and then maybe I'll consider taking your opinions," Lak added as they slid around another corner.

She gritted her teeth as she spun and her back hit the wall. She fired several shots at the Security team that was following them. She grinned manically as she hit several of them before she darted down the hall after Grace and the Warirken. This was getting bloody and she loved it. After the hell those bastards put her through, they deserved it.

* * *

I was excited to do this. While I was waiting for my screens to dry for a class I wrote this down and Started a little sketch on the back. I'm working on finishing the picture but I will post an update in a chapter to tell you it's out there.


	27. Protection

"_You are incorrigible Bez_," Wren thought as she looked out the window.

(Does that really matter?) he asked amused.

She laughed uncontrollably. "_I guess it doesn't. You almost gave the Delalines a heart attack and you're all nonchalant about it_."

(You were in trouble though…)

"_And I think you for worrying dear_," Wren smiled giving Bez's consciousness a caress. "_Sometimes it feels like I have two boyfriends instead of one sometimes_."

(With the trouble you get into, you need two to protect you.)

"_Of course both of you would say that_," Wren snorted as she watched and Irken team assemble another section of the station scanning equipment.

(Great minds think alike then.)


	28. Dancing Naked

I almost purred as Curtis ran his hand down my back. I turned my head and smiled at him as his hand stopped on the small of my back.

"We should go dancing sometime," he said as he smiled back.

"Now?" I asked my smile turning into a puzzled frown.

"No, not now," he laughed.

I scrunched up my nose, "Good because I'm not dancing naked."

He laughed even harder and replied. "At least not in public. I'm not willing to share what's mine."

I smiled again. "Good. It's not going to happen anyway. No sharing for you."

* * *

Naked people! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, couldn't help it.


	29. The Enemy

A lizard/dragon like head swiveled and a tongue darted out to taste the air. These lesser beings were easy to triumph over. They would be easy to use. It was a shame after all this. There was still no challenge in space.

The creature's jaw dropped and it let out a hissing laugh.

Nothing would stop them now. Those furry beasts could not stand before these reptilian warriors. Space would be theirs.


	30. Thunderstorms

"You know one of the things I actually miss," Wren said as she looked out at the stars from the private officer's deck. She twirled the straw of her drink around her cup.

"What's that?" Curtis asked tilting his head to the side before downing a gulp from his glass.

"Thunder storms."

"Thunder storms?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "When we were little my parents would bundle us up on their bed to watch it come into the area. All the lightning and thunder and dark looming clouds and the smell of the storm on the wind. The way it smells just as it starts to rain."

Curtis reached across the table and covered her hand with his in a friend-comforting-friend gesture. "You will catch another storm Wren. Even though you're enough of one to last anyone a life time."

Wren laughed. "Thanks Curt."

"No prob. Always here to give comfort and knock your ego down a few pegs," he grinned.


	31. Destruction

It was quiet, very quiet. That should worry the human cowering in a vacant building the remains of a mass abduction by an alien race who just wanted slaves. There were quite a few though who escaped. This lone human barely did.

Slowly they crept out of the building to look about and listen.

Quiet, yes, but almost a good sort of quiet. The quiet where the animals felt safe enough to emerge from hiding because the predator had moved on.

Eyes widened at the desolation to the area. Dead bodies scattered about. Those too old, too crippled for lord knows what.

How many humans were left? Was there any chance they'd come back?


	32. Dress of Devils

"I refuse! You are not getting me into a dress unless I'm dead!" I shouted from my bathroom.

"Wren, I am getting married and I demand you wear a dress to my wedding," Rachel snarled back at me.

"Fuck you, no," I growled. "I do not do dresses."

"Wren, there is no discussing this. You are going to come out of there, get fitted for a dress and you will wear it to my wedding. Understood!"

"You are a damn bridezilla you know. And no there will be no dress for me."

"That's what you think," she growled.


	33. Isa's Date

Isa smiled as she brushed her hair out. It was short but the curls made it a terror to tame sometimes and if they weren't brushed out now then they never would be manageable until her next shower. And she couldn't help but love them because they framed her face perfectly.

She stood back from her mirror and twirled in her dress. It whirled about her legs like water swelling in a creek. It shimmered like the creek from back home as well.

Even those sad thoughts of home couldn't bring her mood down. Kiven had finally asked her out and tonight was going to be the best night ever!

* * *

So, a little sneak view of other background characters. Heck, they may not even ever show up ever again. I just like a little background.

And I was thinking of doing cameos. Either reply or message me, heck, email me at this rate at ravwrin_ with a character (if you have a picture I'd love to see it! and i may redraw your character in my style as well!) and you can add a prompt with the email if you want or if you tell me to just go for it I will!


	34. Foot Rubs

I smiled as I heard Rachel's whine.

"Please Curt?"

"Sit down then Rachel. I already said I'd rub your feet," I laughed as I dried my hands on a dish towel that I had sat by the sink. "Just let me get some soothing lotion."

"Yay!" she cheered as she sat down heavily on the sofa.

I got the lotion from the bathroom and headed over to her smiling. Tapping her feet I slid under them while warming some lotion in my hand. Slowly I worked it into her joints and chuckled as she sighed happily, sinking into the cushions while resting her hands across her stomach. We were quiet for several minutes just enjoying the moment.

Suddenly she giggled as her eyes lit up.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt them kicking," she smiled brightly. It lit her whole face and I smiled brightly in return.

"Really?"

She laughed again, "Yes!"

"Still can't believe we're having twins."

"I sure look like it," she said scrunching up her nose cutely.

"You're still beautiful though."

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant, love. With our twins."

"I love you Curt."

"I love you too Rachel."


	35. Pirate Run

"Never!" GIR screamed as he ran through the hall. "Never will you take me alive!"

"Arrrr…. You will walk Davie Jone's plank Captain GIR!" CADIE shouted after him. "Or my name isn't CADIE Cut Throat Cutie!"

"Never!"


End file.
